Fantendo Fortress/chars
This is the official page for Fantendo Fortress characters that appear as playable characters. Everyone whose characters that are part of their gaming series can give me things i should change in the comments below. Alex Roivas Alexandra Roivas is the main protagonist from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. She is a supprtive character with normal speed and has 4 slots. - Primary: 9mm Pistol An all-around good pistol. - Secondary: Healing Circle Alex creates a healing circle around herself, that heals everyone inside the circle by 50%. It recovers after 1 minute. - Tertiary: Mantoroks Revenge Alex boosts her sword with the power of Mantorok, making every hit a crit. Lasts for 12 seconds and recovers after 1 minute. - Other: Gladius A big sword. It swings slow but does a lot of damage. Arcois Arcois is the main protagonist of the Opaque View series. He is an offensive character and uses 3 slots for his weapons. He has normal speed and his health is 100 HP. - Primary: Paint Gun Used to shoot powerful paintballs. - Secondary: Colourgas Bomb When thrown, it releases a colourful gas zhat will hurt everyone constantly that will reside inside the gas. - Tertiary: Glowstick Just a glowstick to hurt enemies with melee attacks. Aveo Aveo is a Kuoter and main protagonist of the Kuoger series. She is an offensive character with 3 slots, a slow speed (due to her age of 5) and has 75 HP. - Primary: Neniu (normal) When used, Neniu will run forward for a short distance. After hitting an enemy, Neniu will jump on that enemy and will make constantly damage for 12 seconds. If Neniu does not hit an enemy, it will just port back to Aveo. - Secondary: Stone Aveo will throw this stone not to damage an enemy, because its damage is 1 HP, but she will drag the attention of the damaged enemy to her. - Tertiary: Potion When hitting an ally with this potion, he will be healed by 50 HP. If the potion hits an enemy, it will do 1 damage. Bearded Smiley Bearded Smiley is the main protagonist in the series of the same name. He is a supportive character with normal speed and has 150 HP. - Primary: Annoying Light Gun The Annoying Light Gun shoots a colourful light, which will blend the enemies it hits for a short time. - Secondary: Flüstertüte If the Motivation-gauge of the Flüstertüte is filled, it will release a loud sentence (which sentence Bearded Smiley is going to shout through the Flüstertüte will be chosen automatically) and will give other players near Bearded Smiley a short Crit-Bonus. - Tertiary: Smiley Fists Bearded Smileys regular fists. Bowser Bowser is the main antagonist in most of the games in the Super Mario (series). He is an offensive character with slow speed, 3 slots and 300 HP. - Primary: Flame Bowser generates a short ranged but long lasting flame in front of him. This attack is stronger than the flame-attack of DREW, but the enemies hit by the flame will not be burnt. - Secondary: Koopa Shell The Koopa Shell is a regular shell that will be thrown by Bowser. If the shell hits an enemy, it will be repelled. After the shell hit 3 enemies, it will return to Bowser to be thrown again. The shell will also hurt Bowser when hit. - Tertiary: Koopa Claw Bowser uses his Koopa Claw to do melee attacks. The attack will be faster for every kill done in one life with the Koopa Claw. Dave the Rabbit Dave the Rabbit is the main protagonist of Dave the Rabbit (game). He is an offensive character with fast speed, 3 slots and 125 HP. - Primary: Frying Pan A not so strong melee weapon with fast attack speed. - Secondary: Wooden Hammer A strong but slow melee weapon. - Tertiary: Anvil Used when someone stands a floor underneath you. When thrown, it will automatically fall with fast speed before you and crush your enemy. If it hits an enemy right before you, it will do only 1 HP of damage and disappears. David David is the main protagonist of the David series. He is an offensive character with normal speed, 3 slots and 125 HP. - Primary: Lightning bolt A lightning bolt that will hit an enemy and paralyze him for 3 seconds. - Secondary: Bomb Spell The Bomb Spell causes a magic bomb to fly straight into the direction you are looking and will explode by contact. - Tertiary: Shortsword A sword David will perform melee attacks with. DREW DREW is the main protagonist of the DREW series. He is an offensive character with normal speed, 3 slots and 150 HP. - Primary: Flame DREW will create a flame based on the flame of anormal flamethrower, that will burn enemies when hit. - Secondary: Flame whirl A whirl of flames surrounds you for 6 seconds and will burn every enemy when it hits. If you filled your SHADOW-gauge, the flame whirl will activate the Shadow DREW form (the Shadow DREW form lasts 12 seconds and has the same effect as Übercharge.). - Tertiary: Pyro Sword The Pyro Sword is a weak melee weapon that will burn every enemy it hits. Ella Metals Ella Metals is the main protagonist of the Ella Metals series. She is an offensive character with normal speed, 3 slots and 200 HP. - Primary: BoB A very fast bullet used for distant attacks. Thrown by Ella into straight direction. - Secondary: Iron Net If the Iron Net hits an enemy, he will have slight sight problems for several seconds. - Tertiary: Broadsword Powerful melee weapon. Will be swung faster when took enough heads. Kayne Kayne is the main protagonist of the World Dominator series. He is an offensive character with normal speed, 4 slots and 200 HP. - Primary: Shotgun Just a normal Shotgun, like the ones you normally buy in shops. - Secondary: Fixing Device Fixes other characters buildings when damaged. Can be exchanged with special guns. - Tertiary: Grenade Military grenades that must be first activated and then thrown away fast. - Extra slot No. 1(Fourth slot): Tomatoto A Tomatoto is a tomato with changed DNA, that won´t allow the enemy hit by it to hurt anyone else than Kayne (in case more than one Kayne are on the field, the Kayne that has thrown the Tomatoto is the only one hurt by the attacks) for 6 seconds. - other: Kayne is one of the few characters that cannot swim. Light Light is the main protagonist in the Nintendo Men series. He is an offensive character with normal speed, 3 slots and 175 HP. - Primary: Master Katana The legendary Master Katana wielded only by Light. - Secondary: Beam Hand With his right hand, Light can fire a beam straight forward. - Tertiary: Charge Hand With his left hand, Light can charge himself to do crits for the next 12 seconds when his Courage-gauge is filled completely. If he points at one of his allies before using the Charge Hand, that ally will recieve a buff that will make his next attack a critical hit. Malcolm Leychester Malcolm Leychester is the main antagonist from The Factor, is A defensive character, with a regular speed and a low health of 100. 5 slots. - Primary: Machine Gun You're average machine gun, it is a good choice when in close range combat and will fire fairly quickly. - Secondary: M1211 A basic pistol designed for basic combat, it has use when the player runs out of ammo on the machine gun. - Tertiary: Metal Hammer A hammer which is used for Melee combat and for supporting Malcolm's Machines by helping them get more powerful. - Other 1: Construction Device Enables Malcolm to build devices such as a small variety of Sentries, supply dispensers and destructable barriers. - Other 2: Deconstruction Node Does the complete opposite of what the Construct tool does, and lets Malcolm destroy structures he doesn't need. Meta-Form Meta-Form is the main protagonist in Meta-Form (Game). He is an offensive character with medium to high speed and 150 Hp. He also has 4 slots. - Primary: Bazooka Cubey A strong, bazooka-like weapon that fires cube-like explosive beams. - Secondary: Beam Gun A chargable gun with endless of ammo but is also pretty weak, unless fully charged. - Tertiary: Fast Fist Weak punches but let Meta-Form get faster to 50%. - Other: Shield-Cubey Reduce the damage by 15%. Can throw like a weapon and come back like a boomerang. Mr. Chilli Mr. Chilli is the main protagonist of the series with the same name. He is a support character with fast speed, 3 slots and 125 HP. - Primary: Judge's Hammer The "lend" Judge's Hammer is a melee hammer, that will be swung faster for every enemy killed with it. - Secondary: Objection! With his paperwork, Mr. Chilli will be able to capture control points faster. But if used as an attack, the paperwork with his copy of "Tricks for todays Lawyers" will disappear. - Tertiary: Lawyer's Force The Lawyer's Force is a melee weapon that will paralyze the enemy you hit with. If fully charged, it can be used to make allies faster for 3 seconds. Pesh Pesh is the protagonist of the Pusher's Pile series. An all-around offensive character. Thanks to his trademark helmet, he also receives a little defense. Pesh has a regular speed and an HP amount of 160, while having four slots for carrying his stuff. - Primary: Push Dagger Pesh's basic weapon. It's not that powerful, but it's easy to use. - Secondary: PushoSword With the PushoShield as second use, the PushoSword is a great combat weapon. - Tertiary: Dragon's Blade The most powerful weapon Pesh can have, dealing enough damage to get an opponent beyond half of his HP. However, it isn't easy to control, slashing with it starts slowly and it also takes time to equip it. - Other: PushoShield Using this correctly, and Pesh can defend himself without getting damage at all. But while using this, Pesh will move slowly, nor he can attack himself. Works well in combination with PushoSword. Roxanne Roxanne D'Urre, Also known as Agent RX, is a secret agent working for the Agency in Agent RX. A skillful offensive character with a low defense but a great speed with an HP of 135 and four slots to carry. - Primary: Agency's Gun A Standard weapon for each of the Agency agents. You know how this works. - Secondary: Battle Pole This pole can be used for several techniques, including martial ones. Great for Melee Combat. - Tertiary: PoptartBlaster Shoots odd Nyan Cat-like organisms that give a powerful blast. Recommended to shoot at distance. - Other: Duplico Suit This special suit transform into a replica of a random Team Member of the opposing side. Team Members from Roxanne's side will see Roxanne with a different suit instead. Trivia - Bearded Smiley's weapon, the Flüstertüte, is the german name for megaphone and loudhailer. - Alex Roivas and Bowser are the only characters from canon Nintendo-games in the standard roster. Category:Lists